<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unloved Prince and the Warrior Princess by LunaBeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474912">The Unloved Prince and the Warrior Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBeth/pseuds/LunaBeth'>LunaBeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Fire &amp; Water [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Zuko, M/M, Wellll, following story line, slightly altered reality, sneaking zukka in, sokka is soft at heart, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBeth/pseuds/LunaBeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka dresses up, notices a little too much and accidentally reveals his heart of gold. Too bad murderous angry princes don’t have hearts to give. Or?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Fire &amp; Water [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unloved Prince and the Warrior Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lol so I created this series for me because though ATLA is definitely perfect as is, I think we can all agree we needed more of it. I needed more young sokka, young zuko, baby face aang &amp; of course my girls. There was sooo much more there. I’m starting here for now, in this little Zukka universe where the connection is acknowledged and seen. My intention is to try to stay close to the storyline but also I’m just having fun. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>So Kyoshi Island turned out better than everyone thought. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sure, Sokka accepted multiple defeats by a girl but a beautiful girl and this beautiful girl ended up teaching him some serious skills, even if he was fully clothed in a woman’s uniform and makeup.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Slowly, the energy becomes friendlier and Sokka decides he likes Suki. She’s a good person.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Blocking her fan from the right, they both stopped once a shadow appeared in the doorway, an older man, “Fire benders have landed on our shore! Girls, come quickly!” he said, running off with Suki directly behind. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey! I’m not a -” Sokka rolled his eyes. Did this have to happen now, dressed as a woman? “Oh, whatever.” he groaned, running after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hidden in the shadows of one of the bunkers, Sokka recognized the voice behind the orders being hollered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scarface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka watched Suki race with the other Kyoshi warriors who seemed to come out of nowhere. They were fast and attacked swiftly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even realize he was running toward Suki, who had been struck by a tail of one of the Fire Nation’s giant lizard rhinos. Plunging in front of her, he did his best to block a fireball flung her way. Wide eyes and probably charred eyelashes, he looked up to find Zuko himself, snarl and all. They locked eyes for one second, which happened to be enough time for one of Suki’s warriors to tackle the Prince off his rhino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, in very great synchronism, they were all on the Fire Nation Prince before an eruption of flames blew them all back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka forced himself up quickly, “He’s mine, Suki!” he yelled, pushing Zuko into the bunker before he shot out more fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, for a girl, your voice is awfully deep.” Zuko stated, attempting a kick before Sokka caught his leg midair, pulling it out and pinning him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, you idiot.” Sokka spat, tightening his forearm on Zuko’s neck. Then, a hard knee to his gut and Sokka had no choice but to roll over, gasping for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water tribe boy.” Zuko stated matter of factly, patting around the spot where his neck was pinned down. “Or should I say girl?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone had a good memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Warrior.” Sokka corrected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>warrior </span>
  </em>
  <span>princess.” Zuko steps forward, yielding fire from the wooden floors next to Sokka which makes him scurry to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka actually laughed at that one. “Are you sure? Because the way we stare at each other, I really think we might have something here.” he said, holding his arms out, clearly not able to help himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Zuko simply grunted in annoyance, jumping out from one of the bare windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka ran out the back, running to find Suki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Zuko bellowing, “Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can’t save you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka narrowed his eyes at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warriors, he thought, correcting him mentally.</span>
</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Over here!” and there was Aang, which meant it was over soon once they realized the only way to save Kyoshi was to leave Kyoshi, bringing Sokka a great sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was able to say goodbye and he even said he was sorry, directly to Suki. For ever questioning the honor and vitality of women.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good trip and definitely worth seeing Aang ride the Unagi and put out a whole city of flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sprawled out on Appa as they rode through the evening, fixating his eyes on the setting sky that streaked pinks, blues and purples. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He comforted himself with the thought that Zuko was probably soaking wet right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat on his favorite chair next to a few big candles, the ones that always help him with his studying. He’d meditated at least thirty minutes already, opening his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down, he opened his clenched hand a little, glancing at it. He turned the object over another time, smoothing a thumb over the pendent’s surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He found it on the prison ship, somehow knowing it belonged to the water tribe girl, sister to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>annoying, arrogant water tribe boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to admit, now thinking about it, or rather, him: he was still mad about the spit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Though just meeting the Avatar not too long ago, it seemed like there hasn’t been a day Katara and Sokka haven’t been with Aang. It just felt too natural. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang was still figuring things out, Avatar wise. He took them to the great Earth Kingdom city of Omashu where they met up with Aang’s friend, Bumi, who Sokka knew for sure, no doubt, was insane. That was a whole ride all on it’s own. Katara and Sokka almost became crystals for cave decor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after moving on from that whole circus show, they stumbled upon an Earth bender. Katara, as always, following her heart, led a whole prison riot that ended with a newfound freedom for the Earth Kingdom. His sister could be exhausting but she did amazing things.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, just when everything seemed to calm down once more, they were flying into Fire Nation territory to an ancient temple belonging to Avatar Roku. Sokka definitely shut his eyes as hard as he could as they flew through those fireballs above the Fire Nation Naval checkpoint.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the temple was a whole different story. Enemies around every corner. Scarface even manages to show up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang still manages to get inside to Roku in time, earning a frustrated roar from where Zuko stood. He pounded maniacally, fire radiating the outside of his fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka, chained along with his sister to one of many large pillars, couldn’t stop himself from watching him, even if he questioned himself endlessly about it(there was no answer). The anger radiated from fire boy’s body in waves, it sort of made him sick. The rage confused Sokka, it didn’t match the beauty it entwined with. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a deep breath (Sokka, </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, taking note of a vein visible in his neck), turning toward the man that had helped Aang in secret, “Why did you help the Avatar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it was once the Sage’s duty. It is still our duty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Crisp clapping filled room. A group of Fire Nation soldiers were marching their way, all with their pointy headwear except for the man in the middle. The man obviously in charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a moving and heartfelt performance. I’m certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him. And Prince Zuko, the banished Prince himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Banished</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until everyone turned to face Sokka that he realized it was he that said that out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeahhh, banished. I knew that. Just, putting emphasis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighed in relief when they decided to ignore him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>know that but it certainly made a whole lot more sense. Like why a prince would spend his time doing something soldiers should be doing instead of lounging around being fanned by giant leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you just be quiet?” Katara whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your little smokescreen didn’t work. Two traitors in one day. The Fire Lord will be pleased. You were always his biggest disappointment. Don’t you see, my dear Prince,” the man laughed, “Your ‘right’ to the throne has always been your best illusion, one that we carefully allowed you to construct. But look at everything that’s happened. You’ve been gone three years and no one’s missed you. Your father hasn’t mentioned you, not once. I believe it’s safe to say you are one of the biggest disgraces the Fire Nation has ever had to bear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, this was too getting way too personal, way too uncomfortable, way too fast. Sokka was processing this new concept that Zuko wasn’t a beloved Prince roaming the world with all the resources at hand, he was a banished Prince, and quite despised at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>That explained the anger a bit. A bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let me ask you a question, Zuko…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>This guy was still talking?</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel to be the most useless Fire Nation-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! We get it, nobody likes him. You’re really just getting repetitive at this point.” Sokka blurted, eyes almost popping out of his sockets as he watched the words pour out. Katara glared at him, shouting everything she was thinking through her eyes and yes, he understood it all. A glint of gold caught his eye a second later. Zuko, looking his way with pure confusion, disgust even.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down. All he knew was Aang needed to get out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before everybody gets taken to the Fire Lord. Sokka felt his heart practically jumping out of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too late, Zhao!” Zuko shouted, “The Avatar’s inside and the doors are sealed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out.” he laughed, ordering his men to chain Zuko to one of the pillars. “Double chain him.” Zhao ordered, standing over his men as they followed through.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang did come out. Except, in the form of Avatar Roku. Screams erupted as the temple began to collapse. Waves of energy blasted the room, cracking the chains right off. They were free, running around, dodging chunks of the room coming apart. Everyone scurried off away from the doors while Katara stood her ground, doing her best to dodge whatever came at her. Sokka knew he wouldn’t move her any farther from that door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunts of frustration were getting louder to his right.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko. Double chained to the pillar. The pillar that was about to break in half and crush his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had no thoughts, really. That’s what he told Katara later when she asked why. It was certainly the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t thinking. Sokka ran so fast he felt he was gliding. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Zuko was shouting in anger about the chains, about Zhao, about his father and how he had to get to his Uncle. Did he even realize Sokka was right next to him, breathing his space, trying to save his </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was the nearest chunk of building, slightly sharp. The chains, worn down significantly already, snapped in three seconds of Sokka ramming it with the rock of choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Then, the beautiful unloved boy with the golden eyes was free and he didn’t look back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nor did Sokka expect him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Later, when the three were riding on Appa in silence under the moonlight, Katara huffed to herself. But not really to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So he tries to kill us, multiple times...and you free him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes, deciding not to explain himself for the millionth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think it was brave.” Aang said, simply, ending further discussion for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Also I posted this from my phone sorry for any typos)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>